


Everywhere But The Kitchen Sink

by KatLoveFanFic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Love, Romance, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLoveFanFic/pseuds/KatLoveFanFic
Summary: A series of short stories about all the places Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay have sex on Voyager.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. The Ready Room

Kathryn Janeway sat in her Ready Room staring at her computer. She was eagerly awaiting a visit from Chakotay, who said he had a surprise for her, and she was finding it hard to focus.

“Computer,” she inquired impatiently, “what is the current time?”

“The current time is 13:00,” the computer replied.

“Any minute now,” she thought, and Chakotay materialized before her with a hand behind his back.

“You’re right on time,” she stated happily, then paused and regarded him curiously. “What are you hiding back there?”

Chakotay didn’t answer. Instead he went to her and kissed her. It caught her off guard, but she quickly regained her equilibrium and kissed him back.

“It’s nice to see you too,” she murmured. He grinned, then handed her a rose.

‘For you,” he offered warmly.

She studied it and smiled. “Thank you, Chakotay,” she replied, “it’s lovely.” She went to him and put her arms around him. He pulled her into an embrace and she sighed with contentment.

“How are you, Kathryn?” he asked gently.

“Better now that you are here,” she admitted, “I had to read so many reports this morning I thought my head would explode. It’s nice to have a break. How are you?”

“I’m well,” he responded, “I spent most of the morning helping B’Elanna realign the power grid. I think she’s got things under control now.” He paused, letting a brief silence hang between them. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Kathryn,” he added softly.

She felt her stomach flip-flop. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him, either. She felt his hands on her hips and he lightly backed her toward her desk.

“There’s something else I’d like to give you,” he said suggestively, “if you’re up for it.” 

Something in his voice made her tingle with anticipation.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked nonchalantly.

He stepped closer until she was pressed against the desk. He leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck softly. She shuddered and then felt his warm breath in her ear.

“Have you ever had an orgasm in your Ready Room?” he asked in a low voice.

A small laugh escaped her lips. “What?” she exclaimed in surprise. He had to be joking. 

He pulled back and regarded her. “You heard me,” he replied seriously, “have you?”

He wasn’t joking. Her pulse quickened and she swallowed. 

“Yes,” she uttered softly, “I’ve had a few.”

“Who gave them to you?” he asked as his hand grazed up her side.

“I did,” she answered as her throat ran dry, “while I thought about you.” 

A delighted smile spread across his face. He leaned back down to kiss her and she felt his hand cupping her breast. 

“Would you like me to give you one now?” he whispered as his thumb circled her nipple. He pinched it through the fabric and she inhaled sharply.

She dropped the rose on the floor.

“Yes, please,” she breathed.

He covered her mouth with his, igniting a slow burning passion in her. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in. It stroked against hers and she became overwhelmed with need. She felt his fingertips sliding under the waistline of her uniform and he began to slowly push it down her hips. 

“Is this OK?” he asked. She nodded, then he smiled and dropped to his knees. He kissed her bare stomach and then kissed down her leg as he helped her out of her pants and underwear. The cool air hit her bare skin and it occurred to her that she was half-naked in her Ready Room. Kathryn Janeway was not a shy woman when it came to sex, but she wasn’t usually this reckless, and it dawned on her that someone from the bridge could walk in on them at any moment. She’d never been caught pleasuring herself in her Ready Room, she’d only done it a few times and had always been very careful about it. But there was nothing careful about this. This was brazen and dangerous, and that fucking thrilled her.

“What have you done to me?” she thought as he kissed up her leg slowly. His lips burned on her skin and she gripped the desk to brace herself for whatever he was about to do to her. His lips were above her knee, on her inner-thigh, on her...oh, God…

“Chakotay,” she moaned softly as his lips touched her center.

His mouth was warm and gentle. He probed at her folds until he found her clit, then he circled it with the tip of his tongue. She placed her hands on his head and slowly ran her fingers through his dark hair. She gently pressed his face to be her and she stifled a moan as he began licking her. The licks were long and luxurious and she knew there was no way she could be quiet much longer.

“Computer,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady, “lock the doors and set Ready Room status to Do Not Disturb.” The computer chirped and she added “Dim the lights and play Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata.”

The lights lowered and the room filled with beautiful, haunting music. Chakotay rose to kiss her and her breath caught in her throat. He kissed her passionately, then helped her take off her shirt and bra. She was completely naked now and he lifted her up and lay her on top of her desk. She watched him remove his shirt and she could see the outline of his muscular chest and arms. She shuddered, then she saw his face cloud with worry. 

“You’re shivering,” he observed with concern, “do you want to stop?”

She shook her head. “No,” she whimpered, “please don’t.”

He smiled and knelt between her legs. “OK,” he said quietly, then kissed and licked her crevice. She sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes. The world disappeared and all that existed was the two of them, the crescendoing piano, and his warm mouth on her body. He gently pushed back her folds to expose her swollen clit. He teased it with his thumb, then ran his tongue over it with slow, long laps. Warmth pooled in her belly and she felt an orgasm slowly building. She raised her hips to meet his mouth and the pleasure intensified. 

“Chakotay,” she moaned his name again, and his mouth continued working its magic. Her breath quickened and she felt herself getting nearer and nearer to her release. 

“I’m close,” she panted, “don’t stop!”

He kissed her nub, then looked up at her while his hand took over. “Computer,” he ordered while he rubbed small circles over her clit, “increase music volume by 50%.” The piano became louder and he stared at her with blazing eyes.

“Tell me where it feels the best,” he told her, “I want to make you scream.” He rubbed a final circle over her clit and then closed his mouth over it. He sucked her and swirled his tongue, searching for the sweet spot that would put her over the edge.

Her breath quickened and she focused on the intense pleasure building and building. Everywhere his tongue touched felt incredible and she ached for him to find the one place that would...oh…

“There!” she gasped, then an orgasm exploded through her body. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and he groaned in pleasure. It sent her even further over the edge and a scream of ecstasy escaped her throat. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and stifled her cries. He continued to please her until she went limp and her cries died down to a soft whimper. He rose to kiss her and she pulled him on top of her.

“Make love to me, Chakotay,” she commanded, “on the desk. NOW.”

“Yes ma’am,” he obeyed, then stood and removed the rest of his clothes.

“Computer,” she ordered as she watched him take off his pants, “play the third movement of the sonata.” Frantic piano notes filled the room, then she grinned wickedly as he climbed naked on top of her.

“Are you planning to make me scream again, Chakotay?” she asked in a sensuous voice.

“I think that can be arranged,” he mumumurred as he positioned himself above her. She felt his erection pressing against her and her breath quickened. He locked eyes with hers and she held her breath.

“Tell me what you want, Kathryn,” he whispered.

“Fuck me,” she demanded without hesitation. He plunged into her and she gasped. He fucked her hard, the way she liked it, and he kissed her to stifle her cries.

“When can I see you again?” he moaned as he thrust in and out of her, “I want to make you scream more!”

“Tonight, my quarters, 0:00 hours,” she groaned, “now fuck me over the desk!”

He withdrew from her and helped her to her feet. She turned around and bent over the desk, then he grabbed her hips and took her from behind.

“Yes!” she moaned as he pumped in and out of her, “that feels amazing!” He fucked her with hard, full thrusts, and she felt herself coming undone.

“We need to stop soon,” she groaned, “or I’m not going to be able to hold back. The whole... ship... is going to...hear..me…” An orgasm overtook her and she buried her face into her desk to keep from screaming. He groaned and squeezed her hips harder, trying not to scream himself.

“Is it OK if I finish?” he panted.

“Uh-huh,” she whimpered, “but please make it quick, because I can’t...I can’t…”

They came together and she buried her face in the desk again. He collapsed on top of her when he finished and they both gasped for breath.

“That was amazing,” she panted.

“Yes it was,” he replied as he caught his breath. He kissed her shoulder and withdrew from her, then turned her around and pulled her into a soft embrace.

“Computer,” she ordered, “play Rachmanininoff Piano Concerto 2 in C minor, second movement.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged with a smile.

“Recovery music,” she explained, then kissed him gently. 

“Good choice,” he mumumurred, then sighed. “Should we get dressed?”

“I suppose we should,” she admitted reluctantly, “I am meeting with Tuvok in half an hour.” She was tempted to cancel the meeting and have a second round with Chakotay on the couch instead, but she sighed and dutifully put her clothes back on.

“What are you doing for the rest of the day?” she asked as she zipped up her uniform. 

“I thought I would go check on engineering again,” he replied as he pulled up his pants. He began putting on the rest of his uniform and grinned at her. “Your hair’s a mess, Kathryn.” He finished dressing and went to smooth her hair down.

“That’s better,” he said tenderly, “what about you, what are you doing after your meeting with Tuvok?”

“I’ll be on the bridge,” she replied, then added “your hair’s messy too, and your combadge is crooked.” She helped him adjust it and ran a hand over his hair. “I also made plans to see someone tonight at 0:00,” she added quietly, “do you think he’d like to have dinner with me before that?”

Chakotay ran his hand down her cheek and smiled. “I think he would like that very much, Kathryn,” he replied, then reached his other arm around her waist. “Come here,” he whispered. He took her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

“Can we just stay this way for the rest of the day?” she murmured. 

“We could,” he replied, “but the crew would probably start to talk when they couldn’t find us.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she relented with a sigh, then kissed him gently. They broke apart and she smiled at him. “Thank you for coming to see me, Chakotay.”

“You’re welcome,” he said softly. They kissed again and then let go of each other. He took a step back and regarded her tenderly.

“I’ll see you tonight?” he asked.

“Definitely,” she said with a smile, then added, “I love you, Chakotay.”

He smiled back and she could see his dimples. She thought she would melt into the floor.

“I love you too, Kathryn,” he replied, then tapped his combadge, “I’ll see you soon.”

She watched as a transported beam surrounded him and he disappeared. She returned to her desk and sat down.

“Computer, raise the lights,” she commanded. The room brightened and she ran her hand over the surface of the desk with a smile. She ordered the computer to play Moonlight Sonata once more and sighed with contentment.

“Only a few more hours until dinner,” she thought blissfully, then turned on her computer and went over the latest reports.


	2. Kathryn’s Quarters

Chakotay stood outside of Kathryn’s quarters. He’d gotten off duty early and hoped she wouldn’t mind him stopping by prematurely. He hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind since their rendezvous in her Ready Room earlier that day. Making love to her on the desk had been thrilling and he hoped she’d still want to have a second round tonight. But if she didn’t, he’d be OK with that, too. It didn’t matter how they spent the evening, he just enjoyed being with her, so whatever they did tonight would be fine with him.

But he still hoped they’d make love.

His thoughts were interrupted when her doors opened. Kathryn stood before him and regarded him with surprise.

“You’re early,” she said curiously.

“I hope that’s alright,” he answered, “ I can come back later if you’re busy.”

A smile spread across her face.

“I’m not busy,” she replied, then stepped aside. “come in.”

He smiled and stepped inside. The door closed and he pulled her into an embrace.

“How are you Kath…”

Her mouth was on his, catching him off guard.

“Maybe there will be sex tonight,” he thought.

She kissed him hungrily, sliding her tongue in his mouth. Her hands roamed his body and slid under his shirt.

“If you want me to stop,” she purred, “tell me now.”

He helped her take off his shirt and kissed her voraciously.

“I don’t want you to stop,” he whispered.

“Good,” she replied. They quickly shed their clothes and he leaned down to take her nipples in his mouth. He sucked them and he heard her breath quickening.

“Bedroom,” she ordered, “now!” He put his arms around her and cupped her butt as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on while he carried her to the bed.

A few moments later he was on top of her, sinking his erection into her. She sighed with pleasure and wrapped her legs around him.

“I’ve been here five minutes and I’m already inside you,” he groaned as he pumped in and out of her, “you’re incredible!”

“You’ve been here five minutes and you’re already about to get me off,” she moaned, “YOU’RE incredible!” She tightened around him and cried out as she had her first orgasm.

He hoped it would be one of many.

The sex was incredible and he didn’t want it to end. Her cries of ecstasy put him over the edge and he climaxed inside her with a loud groan. He collapsed on top of her and tried to catch his breath while she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I hope you soundproofed the room before I got here,” he breathed in her ear.

“I always do before you come over,” she teased, “I should just run the noise dampening program permanently.”

He lifted his head and smiled at her tenderly. “That’s not a bad idea,” he teased back, “because I can’t get enough of you, Kathryn Janeway.”

Her face lit up and she smiled back at him. “Come here, you,” she whispered, then pulled him close. He withdrew from her and they kissed gently, then she pulled him to her. He rolled onto his side and they stared at each other adoringly for several minutes.

‘You’re amazing,” he told her as he ran his hand down her cheek, “I love you, Kathryn.”

“I love you too, Chakotay,” she replied softly.

He kissed her gently and smiled at her again.

“How was the rest of your day?” he asked as he pulled her close.

“Uneventful,” she responded with a sigh, “I met with Tuvok to go over the security report, then I had bridge duty for the afternoon. After that I went to the mess hall and ran into Kes. We talked for a moment, then she told me she was glad to see me looking so happy.”

“Are you happy?” Chakotay inquired. 

She smiled blissfully and his heart melted. She nudged him onto his back and rolled on top of him. She straddled him and sat on top of him naked.

“I’m very happy, Chakotay,” she replied sincerely.

He reached up and ran his hands over her sides. Her skin was soft and warm and he didn’t want to stop touching it. She took his hands and placed them on her bare breasts, and he could tell she didn’t want him to stop either. He kneaded them and she shuddered with pleasure.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you,” he said seriously, still touching her, “you told me today that you’ve pleasured yourself in the Ready Room while you thought about me...could you tell me more about that?”

She grinned. “I thought you might want to know about that,” she teased, “what did you want to know?”

“Hm,” he murmured, “let’s see. Could you tell me about the first time you did it, if you remember?”

Her smile became shy. “I do remember,” she replied, “it was a few days after we discovered the nucleogenic cloud.” 

He stopped kneading her breasts. “We’d only be here a few weeks then,” he said in surprise, “and you were already thinking about me that way?”

She gently put her hands on his and moved them off her breasts, then she laced her fingers through his.

“I was,” she admitted quietly, “I’d been feeling alone, and I was so touched when you helped me find my animal guide. You made me feel less alone right when I needed it the most, and I became very fond of you. You were kind and supportive, and I enjoyed being with you. I thought you were very handsome, too. There was a night at Sandrines when I remember noticing your dimples when you smiled at me and I felt warm inside. I remember our fingers brushing and feeling sparks, and I remember noticing how good your ass looked in your uniform. I noticed your ass again the following day and had to excuse myself to my Ready Room.”

“And then what happened?” he asked in a low voice.

She shrugged. “I kept thinking about you, so I set my Ready Room status to not disturb and I pleasured myself on my couch.”

Chakotay inhaled sharply.

“Could you show me how you pleasured yourself?” he asked quietly.

She paused, then placed a hand on her belly and seductively slid it down her body.

“Like this,” she whispered as her hand met her center. She began rubbing herself in slow, small circles and he felt himself getting hard as he watched.

“So,” he murmured, “you fantasized about me in your Ready Room while I was still sitting on the bridge?

“Mmm-hmm,” she replied quietly, still touching herself.

“That’s hot,” he said in a low voice, “ tell me what you were thinking about?”

“I thought about you,” she said slowly, “putting your hands on me.”

“Where?” he inquired in a low voice.

“Everywhere,” she sighed, “all over me.” She closed her eyes and enjoyed herself while he continued to watch. He reached for her and placed his hands on her thighs.

“Are you close?” he asked as he grazed her hands up and down over her sides.

“Getting there,” she murmured, then opened her eyes and looked at him. “I thought about you putting your mouth on me, too.”

“Where?” he asked, getting more turned on.

“My lips,” she breathed, “my throat…”

“And what about here?” he asked as he placed a hand on her breast and teasing her nipple with his thumb.

“Yes,” she said, biting her lip and rubbing herself in bigger, harder circles. Her sighs were turning into small moans, and Chakotay desperately wanted to put his mouth on her.

“And what about here?” Chakotay whispered. He stroked her thighs and pulled her to him, then lowered her onto his mouth. She gasped and began moaning as he closed his mouth over her.

“There too,” she moaned as he lapped at her. She rocked against his tongue and moaned as it stroked her clit. “I’m close,” she whimpered, then groaned as she found her release and came. His tongue swirled and licked, drawing every last bit of pleasure out of her, then she lifted herself off his mouth a moved straddle his stomach. He locked eyes her and watch her breathe heavily. She stared at him intently, the wordless edged backwards and lowered herself onto his erection. He put his hands on her hips and guided her up and down over his length. She rode him silently, closing her eyes and enjoying every inch of him. She looked so beautiful that he began to harden inside her while his heart filled with love.

“I want to tell you something,” she said finally. Her voice was soft and she sighed with pleasure as she moved up and down over his length. ”When I started to feel...lust for you...I thought I wanted to have sex with you because I missed Mark & wanted some comfort. But having sex with you now...I know it was more than that.” She gave a small moaned as he began thrusting into her slowly. “I was falling in love with you , Chakotay,” she breathed, “I AM in love with you.”

He gripped her hips and continued moving her up and down. “I love you too, Kathryn,” he said quietly, and they continued making love until they couldn’t anymore. She finished with a long, full orgasm that pushed him over the edge. He came and ejaculated inside her, making them both moan and making both be thankful for birth control. She rose off him and curled up by his side. He couldn’t believe how fortunate he was to be in love with this beautiful woman who loved him back equally. He pulled her close and cuddled with her while he listened to her soft breathing. They both fell asleep and he awoke to her nudging him gently.

“It’s late,” she whispered, “do you want to stay tonight?”

“Yes please,” he yawned, not fully awake. She kissed him on the forehead and slid out of bed, then pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

“Go back to sleep,” she said, “I’m going to go get some food from the mess hall. I’ll back soon.”

He’d already closed his eyes and felt himself falling asleep again. Lying in her bed naked after an evening of love making felt wonderful, and as he dozed off he thought about making love to her again in the morning.

“I can’t get enough of that woman,” he thought with a smile, then he fell asleep and dreamed all the things he’d like to do with her next.


	3. The Jefferies Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay takes over for B'Elanna one evening and has to cancel his plans with Kathryn. She surprises him in the Jefferies tube and gives him a memorable experience he'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Billy Idol's "Cradle of Love" video.

“Are you going to Neelix’s party later?” Chakotay asked B’Elanna Torres as they crawled through a jefferies tube. 

“Here,” B’Elanna said, stopping to pull a panel off the wall. “I would love to Chakotay, but I want to get this maintenance work done before the end of the night. Hand me the hyperspanner?”

Chakotay dutifully handed her the hyperspanner and she began working on the circuits inside the wall.

“You should go, B’Elanna,” he told his friend, “you’ve been working nonstop. When was the last time you relaxed?”

“I don’t have time to relax, Chakotay,” she grumbled, “we’re behind schedule with jefferies tube maintenance and I need to get it done as soon as possible. There will be other parties, I can miss this one.”

Chakotay regarded her with concern. She was clearly overwhelmed, but she was too stubborn to admit it, so he decided it was time to pull rank on her before she burned herself out.

“Give me the hyperspanner, B’Elanna,” he ordered. He held out his hand and she glared at him.

“Why?” she snapped, “I need to get this done, Chakotay!”

“I said give it to me, B’Elanna,” he replied sternly, “that’s an order.” She continued to glare at him, then reluctantly handed it to him.

“I’m relieving you of duty for the evening, B’Elanna,” he told her firmly, “I’ll take over here, you go to the party and have fun.”

“What?” she exclaimed in frustration, “Chakotay, I don’t care about that stupid party! Just let me finish here, I promise I’ll relax later!”

“No, you won’t, B’Elanna,” he countered, “you’re going to do what you always do, throw yourself into your work until you’re so stressed that you blow up at your shipmates. You can avoid that part by taking a damn break tonight. Don’t want to go to the party? Fine. But you are going to get some rest tonight. That’s an order. Do you understand, Lieutenant?”

She continued to glare at him, then let out a reluctant sigh. “Yes, Sir. I will try to get some rest.” 

“Good,” he responded, then turned the hyperspanner back on and began working on the circuits. He paused and smiled at her. “I’m sorry, B’Elanna. I’m not just doing this as your commanding officer, I’m doing it as your friend. I’m worried about you. Please start taking better care of yourself. Dismissed.”

Her scowl began to soften. “Thank you, Chakotay,” she replied softly “I will try to do better. I’ll see you later.” She turned to crawl away, then paused.

“Didn’t you want to go to that party, Chakotay?” she asked, “I can order Vorik to take over for you. You shouldn’t have to miss it.”

“It’s fine, B’Elanna,” he answered sincerely, “like you said, there will be other parties. Now, get out of here, please.” He smiled at her and she snorted.

“I’m going, I’m going,” she said, throwing her hands up in surrender, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Chakotay.”

Chakotay waited for her to crawl away, then tapped his combadge.  
“Chakotay to Janeway,” he said.

“Janeway here,” she responded, “what can I do for you, Commander?”

“She’s still on duty,” he remembered. “I wanted to let you know that I’m going to be taking over for Lt. Torres’ tonight,” he said professionally, “I’ll be completing the maintenance in the jefferies tube for her.”

“I see,” Janeway replied, “and will you be able to join us for the party tonight?”

Chakotay studied the circuitry and shook his head. “I don’t think so, Captain,” he replied, “this is going to take a while. My apologies.”

“I see,” she answered, “we’ll miss seeing you, Commander. Keep me posted on your progress.”

‘I will, Captain,” he replied, “Chakotay out.” He paused and sighed. Her voice had sounded light, but he could tell she was disappointed. They’d both been looking forward to this all week and he hated having to back out last minute. He suspected there wouldn’t be time for their “private after party” either, which he’d been looking forward to even more. The last couple of weeks had been very busy and he couldn’t remember the last time they had a moment alone together. He’d spent the last few days thinking about how much he wanted to see her naked tonight, but instead he was going to spend the evening seeing circuits and wiring instead.

“Duty first,” he sighed, and went back to work.

Four hours later

Chakotay put down the hyperspanner and sat back for a break. He exhaled, closed his eyes, and tried not to think about what he should have been doing tonight. Or who he should have been doing, rather.

“Janeway to Chakotay,” his communicator chriped. 

He tapped it in surprise. “Chakotay here.”

“How is the maintenance going, Chakotay?” she asked.

“It’s coming along,” he replied, “ I’m hoping to have it done before 0:00 hours, but I’ll probably be here well into the night.” He paused, then added, “I’m sorry, Kathryn. Are you still going to the party?”

“I’m on my way there now,” she answered, and he heard the disappointment in her voice again. It made him feel terrible. “I’m sorry you won’t be coming, Chakotay,” she added, “I was looking forward to seeing you tonight. Especially after the party.”

He heard the seductive note in her voice and felt himself hardening. It really had been a while, if his body was responding this way to her voice alone. Good grief.

“I was looking forward to it too, Kathryn,” he replied, trying to keep his voice neutral, “Please send everyone my regards tonight.”

“I will,” she replied reassuringly, “I’ll check in on your progress later tonight. Janeway out.”

He tapped his combadge to end the conversation, then leaned back and sighed in frustration. He was beginning to regret not having Vorik take over for him, but he knew the Vulcan officer needed a break almost as much as B’Elanna did, so he stayed put and continued working.

“Let’s see,” he mumbled to himself, “what’s next?” He began repairing a cluster of wires, which turned out to be even more tedious time consuming than he thought. Before he knew it a good half hour had gone by and he was ready for another break. He sat back and closed his eyes, then he heard someone crawling through the adjoining jefferies tube.

“That better not be you, B’Elanna,” he called out, eyes still closed.

“It’s not B’Elanna,” he heard in a husky voice. He opened his eyes and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Hello Chakotay,” Kathryn purred seductively, “I’m here to check on your progress.” 

She was on all fours at the other end of the jefferies tube. She was completely naked. Holy shit. The way she looked at him made all of his blood rush to his cock and he became so hard he thought his pants would burst open. Her auburn hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she began crawling toward him ever so slowly. She stared at him like he was a tasty morsel to be gobbled up, and she continued to inch closer. There was something almost carnal in the way she stared at him, and it made every inch of his body tingle. She moved toward him slowly, like a panther stalking its prey. Her eyes blazed with ferocious desire and he froze as she came in for the kill. She stopped before him, placed a hand on his chest, and gently pushed him onto his back. She hovered above him silently and waited for him to give a signal that he wanted to continue.

“Claim me,” he whispered. 

That was all she needed to hear. She sprang to action, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the floor. She lay on top of him and lowered her mouth to his ear. He felt her hot breath on his cheek and trembled in anticipation for whatever she was going to say.  
“You’re mine,” she hissed, then her warm mouth was on his. Her kisses were possessive and primal, like she wanted to capture him and swallow him whole. She kissed down his neck and made her way down his body, claiming every inch of him. She pushed up the top of his uniform and sank her teeth into his firm abs. He gasped and shuddered in pleasure. He’d never seen Kathryn like this before, so wild and free. It was fucking hot, and he wanted more. He wanted her to dominate him and ravage him right here in the jefferies tube. She scraped her teeth down his stomach and yanked off his pants. His erection sprang free and she claimed it with her mouth. The intensity of the pleasure startled him and he let out an involuntary groan. It reverberated throughout the jefferies tube and he clamped his mouth shut to keep quiet. Kathryn sucked him greedily, bobbing her mouth up and down over his length. She grabbed the base of his erection and gripped it hard. She removed her mouth off him and began running her tongue over his shaft. She licked him up and down, then swirled her tongue over his head and flicked it against his tip. He was grateful for the change of pace, he’d been getting close to orgasming when he was in her mouth and switching things up was helping him hold back, but then she grasped the base of his shaft and took him far into her mouth. She deep-throated him, taking all of him in, and the intense pleasure he felt became unbearable. This was the best blow job he’d ever had in his life, but it was too much, and he feared he’d burst before she had a chance to fuck him.

“Kathryn,” he breathed, “I want to touch you. Please, let me touch you?”

She took him out of her mouth and nodded. “OK,” she said, then kissed up his stomach. He exhaled with relief as his building orgasm subsided. He wasn’t ready to stop yet, and from the look in Kathryn’s eyes she wasn’t either. 

“Sit up,” she ordered. He obeyed and she helped him lift his shirt over his head, then pressed his body to hers and kissed him deeply. Her bare skin felt exquisite against his and he could feel heat building between them. She gently eased him down again and he felt the cool metal floor against his bare back. It was uncomfortable, but it was worth it to feel Kathryn’s naked body against his own. 

“Touch me,” she sighed. She kissed him and moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed her body. He slid them over her breasts, then he took the soft pink buds in his mouth. Her naked groin was pressed against his base torso and he could feel her getting damp as he nibbled at her hardening nipples. He sucked them gently and slid a finger into her moist channel, then slid another one in and began pumping them in and out of her. She groaned and bit her lip to keep from crying out. He could feel her wetting his palm and could tell she was ready for him.

“I want to fuck you, Kathryn,” he told her hoarsely, “may I fuck you?”

“You may,” she answered, then added, “I’m going to fuck your brains out, Chakotay!” He moaned and let her take control. She removed her pants and lay on top of him. Her hand found his erection and she guided him inside her. She was wet and ready and she moaned as he slid into her. She was incredible and he let her take control, doing whatever she wanted to him. Her breath quickened and he felt her clenching around him as an orgasm overtook her. Her nails dug into his skin and he groaned in pleasure, wanting her to take more from him. 

“I’m at your mercy, Kathryn,” he whispered.

She kissed him and rode him harder, then buried her face in his shoulder as another orgasm washed over her. She was panting now and he could feel perspiration beading on her skin. She rode him harder and she began moaning freely, unable to hold back anymore.

“I think we need to wrap this up,” she panted, “because I can’t stop moaning. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” he grunted, on the verge of his release. He came hard and spilled his seed inside her as she moaned into his mouth. He finished and let her fall on top of him while they both caught their breath.

“Well,” he mumbled, “that was a pleasant surprise!”

She brought her lips to his and kissed him again.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” she teased, then added, “I’ve wanted you all week, Chakotay, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” he responded with a laugh. 

She kissed him again and moved off him. “Be right back,” she said, and went back to the adjacent jefferies tube. She returned with her uniform and began to put it back on.

“I didn’t realize it was so difficult to get dressed in a jefferies tube,” she mumbled. Chakotay dressed as well and went to help her zip her up.

“Are you going back to the party?” he asked, “or are you turning in for the night?”

“I’ll go make an appearance at the party,” she replied, “then I’m going back to my quarters to read a book and go to bed. I’m sorry you won’t be able to join me, Chakotay.”

“Me too,” he sighed, “but I guess we’ll always have the jefferies tube?”

She snorted at his terrible joke. “You’re awful,” she teased, then added, “seriously though, Chakotay, you’re welcome to come to my quarters tonight, no matter how late you finish here. How’s my hair?”

“Beautiful as always,” he said, running a hand over it.

“Thank you,” she said shyly. She kissed him gently and sighed. “Duty calls,” she said reluctantly, “if you’ll excuse me, I have an obligatory appearance I need to make.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and added, “I love you!”

“I love you too,” he replied, “keep the light on tonight, I think I will stop by when I’m done.”

“Good,” she said with a smile, “I’ll see you soon!” She winked at him and made her way out of the jefferies tube. He sighed and picked up the hyperspanner. He had a beautiful woman he wanted to spend the evening with, so he was determined to finish the work as efficiently and quickly as possible. He returned to his work and tried not too think to hard about when they’d have sex again.

“Whenever it is, I can’t wait,” he thought with a smile, then he continued repairing some circuits.


	4. The Turbolift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn is surprised when Chakotay shows up unexpectedly to the annual holiday party, and they decide to sneak off for some private holiday cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during the holiday seasons and published it shortly after Christmas 2020, so sorry it's a little late for those who read this in the coming days. I've been trying to think of something creative and non-cliched for a turbolift scene and was inspired by Dean Martin's holiday song "A Marshmallow World." It was the first time I'd heard it and it gave me some good ideas you'll see in the story. For those who are already familiar with the song, you may never think of it quite the same way again. I know I am always going to associate with J/C now, and personally I am 100% OK with that. 
> 
> I did make a brief mention Tom & Kes being a couple, as well as B'Elanna and Seven being a couple too. I'm planning to write about those couples sometime down the road, but I thought I'd start inserting them in my writing now.
> 
> Final note, I'm planning to write about Kathryn's bathtub next, and that will pick up where this story leaves off. Stay tuned, will try to have it out soon!

“Captain Janeway, welcome!” Neelix exclaimed as she entered the holodeck. It was the ship’s annual holiday party at Sandrine's and Kathryn couldn’t remember the place ever looking so beautiful. Tinsel, lights, and poinsettias filled the room, giving the place a bright, joyful glow. She was so pleased with how the festivities had turned out, and she turned to her morale office with a smile.

“You really outdid yourself this year, Neelix,” Kathryn complimented him, “it looks wonderful here! Is everyone having a good time?”

“Thank you, Captain,” Neelix replied enthusiastically, “yes, everyone is having a wonderful time! Have you heard from Commander Chakotay and Tuvok? I do hope they’ll be joining us tonight!”

Chakotay and Tuvok were on an away mission that was taking longer than planned. They should have been back several days ago but had been delayed by an unexpected ion storm. To avoid it they’d had to change course, hence their late arrival, and from what Chakotay had been reporting to them it sounded like they wouldn’t be back in time for the party. Much to Kathryn’s disappointment.

“I hope they’ll be able to join us too, Neelix,” she replied, “but chances are they won’t make it this year.” She smiled, hoping it would hide how disappointed she was. She’d wanted more than anything for Chakotay to be there and had even worn a special dress for the occasion. It was a crimson fallen shoulder wrap dress that was a tad more revealing than what she usually would wear in front of the crew. It looked absolutely stunning and it was so discouraging that he wouldn’t get to see her in it at the party. Or take it off her after the party...

“I’m sorry to hear they won’t be coming this year, Captain,” Neelix said, interrupting her thoughts. “Why don’t you go mingle with the crew for a while? It will help take your mind off his,” he paused, catching himself, “I mean, their, absense.”

“Thank you, Neelix,” she answered, touched by his kindness, “I think I will. Why don’t you come mingle too?” She was surprised when his face fell and he shook his head.

“I think...I’m just going to focus on my hosting duties this year, Captain,” he replied with a hint of sadness, “I’m sure you’ll understand.” He nodded toward the corner of the room and Kathryn turned to see Kes with Tom Paris. He had his arm around her shoulder and her face lit up when he whispered something in her ear. Kathryn had never seen either of them looking so happy. Now she could understand why Neelix didn’t want to mingle.

“I see,” she said softly, then placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s not easy for you to see them together, is it?”

“No, it isn’t,” he admitted, then smiled sadly, “but it’s OK, Captain. I’m still friends with both of them, and I’m happy for them both. I just...need a little more time for my heart to heal, I think.”

“I understand, Neelix,” Kathryn agreed, “I know it’s been hard for you and B’Elanna. Do you know how B’Elanna has been doing with all this?”

Neelix’s full smile returned. “Oh, I think she’s doing just fine, Captain,” he responded cheerfully, then nodded toward the other corner. Kathryn followed his gaze and saw B’Elanna with her arm wrapped around Seven of Nine’s waist.

“Well I’ll be,” Kathryn said quietly, “when did that happen?”

“A few weeks ago,” Neelix answered, “they asked me not to tell anyone because B’Elanna didn’t want people assuming Seven was a rebound relationship. But I seriously doubt that’s the case, Captain. Just look at them! Those two are the real deal!”

Kathryn smiled. “I agree,” she said happily. She turned to Neelix and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder again. “Let me know if you need anything tonight, OK? If you need a break at any point, come find me and we’ll get someone else to take over.”

“Thank you, Captain, that means a lot,” he said sincerely, “now, go mingle and enjoy yourself, Captain! It is Christmas, after all, so enjoy yourself!

“Thank you, Neelix,” she replied with an enthusiasm she didn’t quite feel, then she bid him good-bye and went to visit with the crew. She made small talk and made sure everyone was enjoying themselves. People seemed to be genuinely happy, and that pleased her, but she didn’t share their cheer. She was having a good time, but it wasn’t the same without him there.

“May I have your attention, please!” said The Doctor loudly. He wore a tuxedo and was standing on a small stage. “Oh behalf of Captain Janeway, Neelix, and myself, thank you for coming to our annual holiday party! The Captain has asked me to sing some traditional Christmas song, so I am going to start with this classic song originally performed by an Earth entertainer named Judy Garland.”

Kathryn smiled as he began singing “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas,” one of her very favorite Christmas songs. She forgot her disappointment for a moment and enjoyed his wonderful singing, then she noticed people beginning to slow dance. She never admitted it to anyone, but she’d always disliked this part of the party. Year after year she’d watch happy couples dancing and always feel a twinge of sadness and jealousy that she couldn’t have what they had. Now she was finally with the person she loved, and he wasn’t going to be there tonight. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but she was heartbroken. The Doctor started singing “Song For A Winter’s Night” and she felt tears unexpectedly pricking at her eyes.

“I never should have asked him to sing that,” she grumbled to herself, then quickly wiped her eyes. She noticed Neelix coming her way and tried to regain her composure.

“Captain,” he said cheerfully, “you look like you could use some cheering up!”

“I appreciate that, Neelix, but really, I’m fine,” she replied dismissively, “this song just makes me a little nostalgic, that’s all.”

“Nonsense!” Neelix exclaimed, clearly not buying it. “You can’t fool me, you’re sad because you’re missing Commander Chakotay tonight! You can’t tell me I’m wrong, Captain!”

Kathryn sighed, then gave him a reluctant smile. “You’re not wrong, Neelix,” she admitted, “I do miss him."

The Doctor began singing “Sleigh Ride” and Neelix flashed a bright smile. “Tell you what, Captain, how would you like to dance? I’m a little down tonight myself and could use some cheering up, so why don’t we make the most of it and have some fun?”

Kathryn smiled genuinely this time. “Why not?” she replied, and began to dance with her morale officer. It wasn’t the dance she’d hoped for tonight, but it was nice to dance with a friend who also needed some cheering up. They chatted about the crew, next week’s menu, and an assortment of other things that made them both laugh and momentarily forget about their woes. She almost forgot about them entirely until the Doctor began singing “Blue Christmas,” then she groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Remind me not to request the depressing Christmas songs next year,” she sighed.

“Duly noted, Captain,” Neelix responded with a serious nod, “although, perhaps they won’t seem so depressing next year, if Commander Chakotay is here?”

“Maybe not,” she agreed, then sighed again. “I’m sorry, Neelix. I’ll try to stop being gloomy.”

“It’s alright, Captain,” he replied reassuringly, “I know you try to put on a happy face for the crew, but you don’t have to do that with me now. You’ve been waiting for a long time for this, of course you feel a little gloomy!” He dropped his voice and continued, “You’ve been in love with him for years, Captain, and I saw the way you looked at him every Christmas. I could see how much you wanted to dance with him and I could tell it killed you that you couldn’t. This year, you were finally going to get your wish and dance with the man you love, but now that’s not going to happen. That must be DEVASTATING for you, Captain, after all these years of waiting!”

His words cut through her and made her drop her eyes. She sniffed sadly and nodded.

“I am heartbroken,” she confessed miserably. She blinked back tears and sniffed again. “I think I’m going to call it a night, Neelix,” she said softly, “this is too hard.”

“I’m so sorry, Captain,” he said sympathetically, then his facial expression changed. “But you may not want to call it a night just yet. Look behind you.”

She turned around and her eyes widened. Chakotay stood before her in a tuxedo, smiling at her adoringly.

“Hello, Kathryn,” Chakotay said softly, “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“You came,” she whispered joyfully. She let go of Neelix and let Chakotay take her hands. Her eyes overflowed and she grinned at him giddily.

They stared at each other adoringly, and Neelix smiled at them both.

“You know,” Neelix said to them, “there is a private room in the back, why don’t you two go there so you can have a moment alone?”

“Thank you, Neelix,” Chakotay replied, not taking his eyes off Kathryn, “I think we’ll take you up on that.” He slid his arm through hers and she walked with him to a nearby door. Neelix opened it for them and when he closed it she stared at Chakotay like he was the only man in the universe.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she repeated.

“I couldn’t miss this night with you, Kathryn,” he whispered, “I’ve wanted to dance with you every Christmas since we got to the Delta quadrant, I wasn’t about to miss one more year.” He paused as the Doctor began singing “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” and smiled at her adoringly. “I love this song,” he said, “would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Kathryn?”

She nodded and wiped a tear away. “I would love to, Chakotay,” she answered, then grabbed his hand as he turned to the door.

“Wait,” she called, holding him back, “let’s stay here and dance. I want to have this moment alone with you.”

“I like that idea,” he said, then pulled her close. He took her in his arms and they began dancing together slowly. Kathryn had never felt more content her life.

“Finally, I get you in my arms at Christmas,” he sighed happily. “I can’t tell you how many times I almost asked you to dance and lost my nerve.”

“I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to ask you,” she admitted, “or how many times I wanted you to ask me.”

“I almost did ask you last year,” he confessed, “when you wore that green dress.”

She blushed. “Why didn’t you?” she asked shyly.

He shook his head and smiled at her so deeply that she could see his dimples. It made her weak in the knees.

“Let’s see,” he said, holding her gaze, “I was afraid that I’d be heartbroken if you’d said no, and I was afraid that if you said yes, then I’d want to do...this…”

He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were warm and welcoming, and she felt herself getting lost in them. They broke apart and he ran a hand down her cheek.

“And I was afraid if I did that, I’d never want to let you go,” he finished quietly. He smiled and flashed his dimples again. Kathryn felt herself melting into the floor.

“Well, lucky for you, you don’t have to let me go this year,” she teased, then added, “or ever.”

He grinned and kissed her again. It was a perfect moment she knew she’d never forget. She could tell he felt that way, too.

“Should we join everyone out there?” she asked reluctantly.

“I suppose we should,” he sighed, “let’s go, shall we?”

Neither of them moved.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he told her, running a hand up her side, “that dress is...stunning.”

“Thank you,” she said, “I wore it for you.”

He grinned, then kissed her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He ran his hands over her back, over her hips, over her ass, and suddenly she didn’t feel like dancing anymore. She pushed him against the nearest wall and slid her tongue into his mouth, letting him know what she wanted next.

“It’s hot in here,” she breathed in his ear, “I need you to get me out of this dress!”

His mouth claimed hers and his hands were all over her, tugging at her dress and untying it. There was a loud thump against the wall, startling them and making her jump back.

“We can’t do this here,” he said, and quickly helped her re-tie her dress.

“You’re right,” she agreed, breathing heavily, “let’s leave!”

“I just got here, Kathryn,” he pointed out, “I can’t just leave!”

“Sure you can,” she insisted, “just tell people you need to unpack. You do, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he replied, “but no one is going to buy that if you leave with me!”

“I won’t leave with you,” she countered, “you go first and wait for me! I’ll find an excuse to leave and join you.” He looked skeptical and she went to him and placed his hands on her hips.

“Do you want to take this dress off me?” she asked.

He paused, then grabbed her ass.

“Fuck yes,” he said in a low voice, “but can we pull this off, Kathryn?”

“Trust me,” Kathryn reassured him, “I can do this. Now go!”

“OK,” he agreed, then kissed her quickly, “but don’t take too long!”

He left the room and Kathryn watched through the keyhole while he briefly greeted a few people and then quickly exited. She waited a few moments, then walked out of the room and scanned the area. No one was paying attention to her, which already made it easier. All she had to do was find an excuse to leave, she just had to figure out what.

“Hot chocolate, Captain?” Neelix asked as he walked by with a tray of steaming beverages.

“No thank you, Neelix,” she said pleasantly, “but thank you for offering.” He walked off and she resumed surveying the room. What excuse could she find to get out of here? There had to be something.

“And for this next song,” the Doctor said, “I would like to perform a song called ‘A Marshmallow World,’ originally performed by an entertainer named Dean Martin.”

“Oh no,” she groaned, “I hate that song!”

“It's a marshmallow world in the winter, when the snow comes to cover the ground,” the Doctor sang cheerfully, “It’s time for play, it’s a whipped cream day, I wait for it the whole year ‘round!”

“Please stop,” she mumbled, then an idea formed in her head. She scanned the room and saw Neelix offering hot chocolate to B’Elanna and Seven.

“Bingo,” she thought with excitement, then made a beeline for him. She gently pushed through the crowd and walked quickly to his side.

“You know, Neelix,” she said brightly, “I think I will take one of those hot chocolates after all.”

“Of course, Captain,” he said cheerfully, “help yourself!”

“Thank you!” she replied with equal cheerfulness, then picked one up and “accidentally” spilled it on herself. It was hotter than she’d expected and she yelped when it touched her skin, but thankfully it cooled quickly as it dripped down her body.

“Captain!” Neelix gasped, “Are you alright? I am so sorry!”

“I’m fine, Neelix,” she reassured him, “and don’t worry, it was my fault. I’m going to need to change, though, so I’ll be right back.”

“Can I at least get you a towel, Captain?” he asked with concern, but she was already halfway out the door. Neelix raised an eyebrow and went to set the tray down at a nearby table.

“Hello, Tuvok,” Neelix said as he put the tray down.

“Hello Mr. Neelix,” Tuvok replied in his usual cool tone, “perhaps I am mistaken, but did Captain Janeway just intentionally spill that beverage on herself?”

“Oh, it was definitely intentional,” Neelix said, taking each mug off the tray, “I think she wanted an excuse to spend some, alone time, with a certain First Officer of hers,” Neelix paused and grinned at Tuvok mischievously.

Tuvok frowned. “I did not...need to know that,” he mumbled, then walked away quickly. Neelix shrugged and returned to his work.

“I hope they have a good time,” he thought to himself, then made his way to the kitchen for a towel.

Meanwhile, Kathryn was walking quickly down the corridor to find Chakotay. Whipped cream and half-melted marshmallows pooled in her cleavage and hot chocolate dripped from her now-ruined dress. She saw Chakotay stepping into a turbolift and made a beeline for him, ignoring the sticky mess she left trailing behind her.

“Hold!” she shouted as the turbolift doors shut, then squeezed through them and looked at him triumphantly.

“What happened to you?” he asked, looking up and down her chocolate-covered dress.

“The Doctor sang about marshmallows,” she replied proudly, and “and I spilled hot chocolate on myself. What do you think?”

The turbolift doors shut and he stared at her with wide eyes.

“I think...you look delicious,” he breathed, then he pounced on her. His mouth was all over hers, then it was on her neck and moving quickly down toward her cleavage.

“Computer, halt turbolift!” she cried out, and it shuddered to a stop.

“Lick the chocolate off me,” she whispered, then groaned as he obeyed. He kissed and licked down her chest, then untied her dress and ripped it open. He tore off her bra and watched as whipped cream and melted marshmallow slid down the slope of her breasts. She felt it dripping over her nipples and moaned as he took them in his mouth and sucked the sweetness off them. He cupped her breasts and kissed back up them, then licked the rest of the whipped cream off and made his way back down her body. He ran his tongue over her sticky belly while he pushed her underwear to the side and began rubbing her with his fingers. She moaned quietly as he pleasured her, enjoying his tongue and fingertips on her body. He dropped to his knees and finished licking her belly, then put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them. He sucked and tasted sweet chocolate mixed with her arousal, then he moved his mouth to her crevice and licked and licked her sweet center until her knees buckled. He rose and undid his pants, then pressed her against the turbolift wall. He slid his erection into her tight channel and she wrapped a naked leg around him to steady herself. He thrust in and out of her and she breathed heavily, trying not to make a sound while he made love to her. Her breath came faster and she buried her face in his shoulder when she came. He pumped in and out of her faster, then gave a final thrust and exploded inside her while she whimpered. He withdrew quickly, knowing that they couldn’t hold the turbolift forever, and helped her get dressed.

“It’s a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts,” he sang quietly as he tied her dress “take a walk with your favorite girl. It's a sugar date, what if spring is late? In winter it's a marshmallow world.”

“I never realized how sexy that song is,” Kathryn observed, “I think the Doctor should sing it every year now.”

“Computer,” Chakotay said as he stood, “resume turbolift.” It whirled back to life and he smiled at her. “You’re still sticky,” he said, “want to take a bath?”

Kathryn grinned, “With you? Always.” The turbolift came to a halt and the doors hissed open.

“Come on,” she said as she reached for his hand, “come help me wash off the spots you missed.”

He grinned and took her hand. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied, then added, “Merry Christmas, Kathryn. I’ve had a wonderful time with you tonight.”

She raised an eyebrow and led him down the corridor toward her quarters.

“The night isn’t over yet, Chakotay,” she said in a sultry voice, “I get the feeling that we’ve only just begun.” She stopped in front of her quarters and the doors hissed open. She turned to him and gave a wicked grin.

“This is shaping up to be the best Christmas ever,” she said blissfully, then squeezed his hand and pulled him into her quarters for a bath.


	5. Kathryn's Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay take a bath together after the holiday party and things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up to "The Turbolift" chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

“Computer, dim the lights,” Kathryn Janeway ordered as she and Chakotay walked into her bathroom, “and run the bath water until the bathtub is 75% filled.”

“Specify temperature,” the computer replied.

Kathryn opened her mouth to speak, but she forgot the words when she felt Chakotay’s lips on her skin. He kissed her neck softly and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer, pressing his body lightly to hers, and kissed her gently. It was a full, long kiss that made her shudder and grow damp between her legs. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue into her mouth, stroking it against hers. He was taking his time, exploring her mouth with his tongue and caressing her body slowly, driving her mad with need. She wanted to beg him to take off her clothes and make love to her then and there, but instead she unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and shirt and ran her hand over his bare chest. His skin was warm, his pectoral muscles were hard, and she wanted to kiss every inch of him. He undid his bowtie and pulled it off, then took off his jacket and shirt and let her run her hands over his hard biceps.

“Specify temperature,” the computer asked again.

“44 degrees Celsius,” Chakotay answered for her. He reached for the ties of her dress and slowly began undoing them.

“I want to seduce you tonight, Kathryn,” he told her quietly, “may I take the lead?” He pushed her dress off and it fell to the floor.

“Yes please,” she breathed, and he removed the rest of her clothes. She stood naked before him and grew wetter when she saw the way he looked at her. 

“Let your hair down, please,” he said, and she did as it was told. She unpinned it and it fell in soft waves on her shoulder. He swallowed and moved closer to her.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled, running a hand through her auburn hair, then he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him envelope her in his arms. She pressed her face into his chest and breathed in his scent, then felt him hardening against her. She unzipped his pants and slid her hand beneath them to grab his rock-hard erection. He was long and thick and she stroked the length of him, making him moan and grow harder. She let go of him and helped him undress the rest of the way, then grasped his manhood and sank to her knees to take him in her mouth. He stopped her and whispered “Not yet,” then eased her onto her feet.

“Stay here,” he ordered, then she watched him climb into the tub. The tub hadn’t filled completely yet, so she could still see his hard member. She wanted it in her hands and in her mouth. She wanted it in HER. She ached to feel him throbbing and thrusting inside her. She ached more when he began stroking himself, running his hand up and down over his length and making her want to climb into the tub and ride him until she couldn’t walk. He pleasured himself more and every inch of her body began screaming for his touch.

“Do you want this?” he asked seductively, holding his hard cock in his hand. She licked her lips and nodded,then he grinned and beckoned her to join him. She went to the tub and slid one leg in, and then the other, and slowly began lowering herself into the warm, luxurious water.

“No,” said he, stopping her halfway in, “you can’t get in yet.” He moved to kneel in front of her and placed his hands on her hips.“You’re still sticky, remember? I’m going to lick off the spots I missed,” he paused, “starting here…” He kissed her center and she twitched in surprise, almost falling into the tub. He caught her and held her up while they both laughed.

“Are you OK?” he asked, holding her steady, “I’m sorry I startled you. Should I stop?”

“I’m fine,” she reassured him, “ I just wasn’t expecting that. Please, don’t stop!”

A slow, dimpled grin spread across his face. “OK,” he said quietly, then she felt his mouth on her flesh again. She’d never felt a mouth like his, eager and hungry, and she let out a low moan as his tongue began stroking her clit. She gripped the side of the tub and closed her eyes as he devoured her. His mouth was all over her sex, licking her, sucking her, tasting her, and the heat between her legs kept building.

“That feels amazing,” she sighed, arching her back and pressing her center closer to his glistening face.

“Your pussy is amazing,” he murmured into her wetness, then he kissed her crevice and looked up at her with a naughty grin. “Want to change things up?” he inquired, rubbing small circles over her clit with his thumb.

“What did you have in mind?” she breathed.

He turned and grabbed the bathtub’s detachable faucet. He held it up to her wordlessly and her breath caught in her throat. She’d used it to pleasure herself while she thought about him, and now HE wanted to use it to pleasure her? Fuck yes, she wanted to try this! 

“Yes, please,” she answered eagerly, and he handed it to her.

“Show me how you use it?” he asked, “I want to do it the way you like it.”

She grinned at him. “Pay close attention,” she told him coyly, “you will be graded on this.” She touched herself and gently pulled back her folds to expose her swollen clitoris. She positioned the sprayer over her sex and let the warm jets of water hit her nub. She moaned softly, moving her hand in small circles so the water massaged her in a way that made her squirm with pleasure. She handed the sprayer back to Chakotay and he took over, using the same technique she’d shown him. He alternated between pleasuring her with the sprayer and with his tongue, pushing her closer and closer until the pleasure peaked and she came hard. Her orgasm was so big her legs gave way and he had to hold her up until she finished. When it was over he pulled her onto his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder while she recovered. When she caught her breath she kissed his earlobe and nipped it until she felt him shudder in pleasure.

“You passed the test,” she whispered, “and I want to reward you.” She touched his hard member and caressed the length of it. “Would you like that?” He took in a sharp breath and nodded.

“Yes,” he murmured, “please.”

Kathryn held her breath and ducked her head under the water. She brought his hard cock to her lips and engulfed it with her mouth. She inhaled him eagerly, loving the feel of his hardness in her mouth, and she sucked him and squeezed his balls while he moaned softly. She stopped for a moment to come up for air and grinned at him impishly. His eyes were ablaze with lust and she could tell he desired more.

“Pull my hair,” she told him darkly, “and show me what you want.” He grasped a handful of her wet auburn locks and pushed her mouth back to his erection. He yanked her hair and guided her mouth up and down over his shaft. She sucked and swirled her tongue over his tip, then he pulled her head back up and kissed her hungrily.

“I want you now, Kathryn,” he growled. He turned her around and she lowered herself onto his hard dick, moaning as he filled her. They fucked reverse cowgirl and water splashed around them and spilled over the tub edges. He wrapped an arm around her waist and massaged her swollen clit while she came and tightened around him. 

“Don’t stop!” she panted, and she rode him harder while he grabbed her hair and yanked it the way she liked. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub and soaked the rug, but neither of them cared. Kathryn couldn’t think straight anymore, all she knew was the intense please she felt as his hard rod slid in and out of her. She screamed as another orgasm rippled through her and she begged him for more. They repositioned themselves so she was on all fours, then he grabbed her hips and fucked her hard from behind. He pulled her hair and slapped her ass, making her scream again. He slammed into her until he was on the brink of an orgasm, then he gave one hard thrust and erupted inside her while she came with him. He withdrew from her and pulled her into his lap, then she lay her head on his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat.

“I think we got half the water on the floor,” he observed as he caught his breath, “that was quite the lovemaking session!”

“Yes it was,” she breathed, “it was wonderful.” She lifted her head and kissed his lips lightly. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Kathryn,” he replied adoringly. She lay naked in his arms and a feeling a peace came over her, a feeling she only had with him. He turned the faucet back on and they were enveloped in warm, steamy bath water. She sighed in contentment and laced her fingers through his.

“Should we go back to the party?” she teased. He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

“I don’t think so, my dear,” he replied, “I don’t think anyone is going to miss us, anyway. Neelix was going to serve eggnog spiked with rum, I’m sure half of them are drunk now.”

“Or sneaking back to their quarters to get laid,” Kathryn added, “isn’t that what people do every year after the holiday party?”

“According to what I’ve heard, yes,” he answered, then added “I wouldn’t know, though. I’ve never been laid after the party before.”

“Me neither,” she said with a grin, “but I must say, it’s a tradition I’d like to repeat next year. What do you think?”

He laughed again. “Sure,” he agreed, “but I hope you don’t want to wait a whole year to have sex again? It would be a real shame, there’s a lot of things I’ve been planning to do to you.” 

Kathryn felt her pussy clench. “Oh, you won’t have to wait,” she said seductively, “I plan to fuck you a lot more in the next twelve months. In fact,” she added, “could you do something to me again?” She took his hand and placed it between her legs. He smiled in surprise and began stroking her folds slowly.

“You want another orgasm?” he asked coyly.

“Uh-huh,” she sighed. He grinned as she straddled him and he helped raise her out of the water until her pussy was level with his mouth. He held onto a thigh with one hand and slid two fingers inside her warm body. He kissed her center and began teasing her with his tongue. He licked her with slow, long laps while he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She felt her clit becoming more swollen and more sensitive and she panted as an orgasm began building.

“More, more, more!!!” she moaned, grinding her pussy against his mouth and fingers. The pleasure became unbearable and she screamed while she climaxed on his mouth. He groaned and pressed his face into her, giving her everything she wanted. When she finished she lowered herself onto his hard cock and kissed him while she rode him. He grabbed her hips and bounced her up and down over his dick, harder and harder until she came and clenched hard around him. He followed her orgasm with one of his own and they both cried out in ecstasy until they were totally spent. He withdrew from her and she sank onto his lap again, taking a moment to recover.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had this much sex in one night,” she mumurred, “three times in one night, if you count the turbo lift!”

“Oh, I count it,” he answered. He kissed her deeply and added, “and the night’s not over, Kathryn. There can be more sex, if you want it.” He cupped her ass with his hand and she laughed.

“I’m not opposed to that,” she replied, “but maybe we should recover first. Here, take this.” She handed him a bar of peppermint soap, “help me wash off?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, and began lathering her body. She sighed in contentment as his sudsy hands slid over her skin and she lay back to rest against his bare chest. He was right. The night was young, and she had a feeling it was one they wouldn’t soon forget.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” she sighed, “this is the best Chritstmas yet!”


	6. Cargo Bay One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay have some healing to do after their encounter with the Equinox. When Kathryn doesn't show up at the potluck, Chakotay finds her in Cargo Bay One, and they begin the steps toward repairing their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do a short Equinox story for a while, and this seemed like a good opportunity to do it. I also wanted to have a "make-up sex" chapter, and I thought a post-Equinox story would be perfect for it. I hope everyone enjoys it!

“Let me take that salad from you, Commander!” Neelix said brightly, “It looks delicious! I think I’ll put it...here!” Neelix placed it on one of the mess hall tables and nodded in approval. “What do you think, Commander?

“It’s a good spread, Neelix,” Commander Chakotay agreed as he scanned the room. “Thank you for organizing the potluck. Is this Captain here?”

Neelix surveyed the mess hall. “I haven’t seen her yet, Commander, but I’m sure she’ll be along shortly. Isn’t she supposed to bring the croutons?”

“That’s what she told me,” he replied, “she’s probably replicating them now. Can I give you a hand in the kitchen?”

“Why, that would be excellent, Commander!” Neelix agreed cheerfully, “there’s still some dishes I need to bring out there. Come with me!”

Chakotay followed Neelix into the kitchen, pausing quickly to glance at the door. She still hadn’t come. Chakotay was looking forward to seeing her tonight, but he was also nervous about it. Their encounter with the Equinox had tested their personal and professional relationships in a way like never before, and he knew they’d have to work to repair both of them. He was nervous about it, but he hoped they could begin healing their relationships tonight.

“Is everything alright, Commander?” Neelix asked him as they entered the kitchen, “you seem a little preoccupied.”

“I’m fine, Neelix,” Chakotay lied, trying to put him at ease, “I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” He heard the mess hall doors hiss open and quickly turned to see who was entering.

It was Tom and Harry. She still hadn’t come.

He turned back to Neelix, who nodded at him empathetically. “I understand, Commander. I think we’re all feeling a bit fatigued,” He paused, then quietly added, “I’m sure she’ll be here soon, sir."

“Thank you, Neelix,” he replied sincerely, “what can I do to help you here?”

“Oh yes!” Neelix exclaimed, “Let me see, we could use some napkins on the tables, and we’ll need some tongs for the salad.” Neelix grabbed a stack of napkins and passed Chakotay the tongs. “That would be a big help, Commander!”

“Happy to help, Neelix,” Chakotay replied, then made his way back to the tables. He sat small stacks of napkins at each table, pausing to say hello to the crew and to glance over his shoulder at the door. He saw B’Elanna and Seven enter, then Tuvok, but still no Kathryn. He sighed impatiently and made his way back to the salad table. He sat the napkins down and placed the tongs in the salad bowl, then noticed Tuvok was approaching him with two bowls of food.

“Hello, Commander,” Tuvok greeted him, “here are my contributions to the potluck.” He held them up for Chakotay to see. “Where should I place them?”

“You’ll want to ask Neelix,” Chakotay replied, “he’s in the kitchen.” He looked at the bowls Tuvok held and saw they were a Vulcan dish..and a bowl of croutons.

“But Kathryn was supposed to bring them,” Chakotay thought with confusion, “why does Tuvok have them?”

“Tuvok!” Neelix cheerfully as he walked to join them. “Thank you for joining us tonight! Let me take your food, I’ll find a good place for it!”

“I see you brought some croutons, Tuvok,” Chakotay said cautiously, “the Captain was going to be bringing some as well.”

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. “I regret to inform you that the Captain will not be joining us this evening, Commander. She asked me to bring the croutons for her and to send her regards to the crew.”

Chakotay’s heart sank, and then he became worried.

“Is she alright?” he asked.

“She said there were several areas of the ship that needed to be inventoried,” Tuvok replied, “and that she would begin the inventory tonight.”

“I’m sure she’s fine, Commander,” Neelix said reassuringly, “Tuvok, why don’t you set the croutons down next to the salad and I’ll find a place for your other dish?”

Chakotay ignored Neelix and stepped closer to Tuvok.

“Is she alright?” Chakotay asked again.

Tuvok was silent for a moment, considering his word.

“I do not think so, Commander,” he admitted, “and I think she would benefit from your company right now.”

“Computer,” Chakotay said, “location of Captain Janeway?’

“Captain Janeway is in Cargo Bay One,” the computer chirped.

“Excuse me, gentleman,” Chakotay said, pushing past them, “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Wait, Commander,” Neelix said, then walked away quickly to a punch bowl. “I made the Captain’s favorite punch,” he told Chakotay as he poured some in a cup, “bring her a glass for me, it might cheer her up.”

“Thanks Neelix,” Chakotay said, taking it from Neelix. “Enjoy the rest of the potluck, gentlemen. I’ll see you later.”

He walked through the doors without looking back.

A few moments later...

“Kathryn?” Chakotay called out as he walked into the cargo bay. It was dimly lit and he had to squint as he searched for her. When there was no answer he called out her name again, then carefully made his way to the back of the room. He walked around a stack of canisters and found her standing next to them. She held up a PADD and taped at it furiously, her face set in a deep frown. It was clear she didn’t want him or anyone else there, but Chakotay wasn’t leaving until they talked. He needed to know that she was OK.

“Kathryn?” he repeated.

She ignored him and continued working.

“What’s going on,” he asked with concern, “why didn’t you come to the potluck?”

‘Because I have work to do, Chakotay,” she replied coolly. She tapped on the PADD and moved to the next canister.

“Someone else could have done this work, Kathryn,” he challenged her. When she didn’t respond, he set the glass of punch down on the floor and went to her side.

“What the hell is going on, Kathryn?” he demanded, “you asked me if you would see me tonight, but then you didn’t come. Why?”

“I don’t owe you an explanation, Chakotay!” she snapped, then side-stepped him and went to the next canister. He followed her and stood next to her again.

“What’s wrong, Kathryn?” he asked softly.

She went rigid and stopped what she was doing. She started ahead, still not meeting his gaze, and he could see she was fighting back emotion.

“Nothing is wrong, Chakotay,” she answered tensley, “please leave me alone.”

“You’re lying,” he stated firmly, “you can’t fool me, Kathryn. Whatever is going on, we can work through it together. Please don’t shut me out!”

She bit her lip, still not looking at him.

“Just go,” she whispered, “please.”

Chakotay felt his heart breaking. He wasn’t getting through to her. He didn’t know what to do, so he sighed and turned to walk away.

“I love you, Kathryn,” he told her quietly, “if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” He slowly walked away and began heading to the door. He got halfway there and stopped when he heard her choke back a sob. He felt tears prick in his eyes and went back to her. He turned the corner and she fell into his arms in tears. Her body shook with sobs and he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead and resting his head on hers.

“I’m sorry,” she cried, “please don’t hate me!”

“I could never hate you, Kathryn,” he whispered, and tears began streaming down his cheeks, “never!”

They both cried and held each other, then he cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

“We’ll get through this, Kathryn,” he promised her, “I’m not going anywhere.”

She sniffed and nodded. “Does the crew hate me?” she asked sadly.

“No one hates you, Kathryn,” he reassured her, “I promise.”

She nodded and sighed. “Thank you, Chakotay. I needed to hear that.” She reached up and wiped tears off his cheek. “I love you so much,” she told him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, then pulled back and stared into her eyes adoringly.

“I love you too” told her, then kissed her again. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her more. Their kisses were soft and passionate, and he sighed when she parted his lips with her tongue and gently stroked it against his.

“Make love to me, Chakotay,” she whispered. He guided her to the nearby ladder and pressed her back against it. He kissed her deeply and felt his body responding. She unbuttoned his pants and wrapped her hand around his erection, stroking it slowly. He groaned and helped her undo her shirt and bra, then ran his hands over her bare breasts. He removed his shirt and told her “Wait here,” then returned with the glass of punch Neelix had given him. He took out an ice cube and sucked the punch off it, then pressed it to her bare chest. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip as he slid it down the slope of her breast.

“Is this OK?” he asked. She nodded, then grasped ladder rungs to hold herself steady. She closed her eyes and her breath quickened as he continued running the ice cube down her skin. He slowly ran it over her nipple and she moaned loudly. Her sensitive bud responded and he continued running the ice over it until it became a hard peak, then he leaned down and took it in his mouth. He sucked it while he ran the ice over her other nipple, making her squirm and moan. He continued alternating between the cold ice and his warm mouth, then took the ice cube in his mouth and crushed into between his teeth. He got on his knees and pulled down her pants and underwear, then put his cool mouth to her hot womanhood. He sucked her and swirled his cool tongue, then lapped at her clit with slow, exquisite licks. She began panting and he could tell she was getting close, so he closed his mouth over her clit and sucked hard. She moaned and moaned until an orgasm exploded through her body and she screamed in ecstasy. He continued sucking her until her orgasm subsided, then stood and positioned his erection at her opening. He slid effortlessly inside her and she wrapped her legs around him as he began thrusting in and out. They fucked against the ladder and she screamed in pleasure and begged him for more.

“I love you, Kathryn,” he breathed, then pumped harder and harder.

‘I love you too!” she moaned, “Fuck me harder! Fuck me more!”

He did what he was told and slammed into her until an orgasm ripped through her, then he exploded inside her and groaned. They rocked together until their orgasms subsided, then he withdrew from her and pulled her into an embrace.

“I love you,” she whispered softly, pressing close to him.

“I love you too,” he replied quietly. They kissed gently, then they dressed and sat on the floor against a wall.

“That was the best make-up sex I’ve ever had,” she told him with a smile. He could see a hint of mischief in her eyes and he knew that everything was going to be OK.

He returned her grin and held an arm out to her.

“Come here,” he said, and pulled her into his lap. She kissed him softly and smiled, then ran a hand over his cheek

“You really think we can make this work, after what happened?” she asked seriously.

“I do,” he said sincerely, “it may be a bumpy road, but we’ll figure it out.” He grimaced and shifted uncomfortably against the wall. “This isn’t very comfortable,” he said, “mind if we go back to my quarters?”

“I’d like that,” she replied. They rose to their feet and he took her hand. She squeezed his hand and they headed for the door.

“It will be nice to have you in my bed again, Kathryn,” he told her, “it’s been hard to sleep without you.”

She turned to him and gave him the mischievous smile he loved.

“What makes you think you’ll be getting any sleep tonight?” she teased.

“We’re going to be OK,” he thought to himself happily, and they walked out of the cargo bay hand-in-hand.


	7. Chakotay's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn wakes up thirsty and goes to the replicator to get a glass of water. When Chakotay joins her, she becomes thirsty for more than just water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Star Trek Voyager. As spelling mistakes are mine.
> 
> I tried to make this a simple morning sex chapter (i.e. wake up, have sex, go back to bed or get up and go to work) but it turned into something a little more steamy. I am OK with this. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Kathryn Janeway yawned and stretched under the warm covers. She quietly rolled to her side and saw Chakotay sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled tenderly at him and slid out of bed to get a glass of water. She picked up Chakotay’s bathrobe from a chair, wrapped it around her naked body, and made her way to the living area.

“Computer,” she said quietly, “what time is it?”

“0400 hours,” the computer replied.

“Too early,” she mumbled, then went to the replicator. She ordered water and picked up the cool glass and moved to the window. She took a sip and shivered, then took another and watched the stars streak by.

“Kathryn.”

She turned slowly and saw him in the bedroom doorway. She could make out his silhouette in the dark and saw that he was naked. She studied his beautiful body and felt her heartbeat quicken as he slowly moved toward her.

“You’re awake,” he stated quietly, not taking his eyes off hers, “did you not sleep well?”

“I slept fine,” she mumbled, “I was just thirsty.”

He stopped in front of her and she felt the electricity between them. She became wet and badly wanted him to touch her.

“Are you thirsty now?” he asked in a low voice. 

She swallowed and nodded.”Yes,” she whispered, “but not for water.”

He gently took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the windowsill, then moved closer until their bodies touched.

“I believe this belongs to me,” he said quietly. He undid her robe and moved his hand to her clit. She gasped, not expecting his touch so soon, and she moaned as he rubbed her in small circles.

“Do you like that?” he asked as he teased her with his fingers tips, “Do you want more?”

“Yes please,” she breathed, “more!”

He rubbed her harder, then parted her robe and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked at it gently and her breath became labored. She felt an orgasm building and leaned against him to keep her balance.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned, “please, don’t stop!”

He rubbed harder and flicked his tongue over her nipple, making her pant and grind against his hand.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned, “please..don’t stop!” 

He licked her nipple and moved his mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily and sliding his tongue in her mouth. He rubbed her faster and faster until she climaxed and had an Earth-shattering orgsam. She leaned harder against him and cried out in ecstasy as he continued pleasuring her. When the orgasm subsided, he pushed off her robe, swooped her into his arms, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and she pulled him on top of her, then stared at him with need. 

“Please,” she whispered, and moaned as he sank inside her. He made love to her with full, long thrusts, hitting her g-spot over and over and making her cry out in ecstasy. She came and came until it pushed him over the edge and he climaxed inside her. He pumped in and out of her until his orgasm subsided, then collapsed on top of her and kissed her. She returned his kiss, then he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said softly.

“Good morning,” she replied with contentment. 

“Did you want to get up now?” he asked, “I can make you coffee while you take a shower.”

She smiled at him, then reached down and pulled the blankets back over them.

“Later,” she replied, “right now, I want to stay here with you.”

“OK,” he said with a smile. He kissed her again and she snuggled closer.

“I love you,” she told him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her deeply.

“I love you too, Kathryn,” he said when they broke apart, “I love you more than you will ever know.”


End file.
